Wrath (king Dice x Reader x Devil)
by theconcertmaster
Summary: There's no place quite like the Devil's Casino in Inkwell Isle. No place quite as exciting, no place quite as mysterious... No Place with quite the potential for sin. But what will you do when you end up in the Crossfire between the two most powerful men in the Isle.
1. Casino Floors

"So what'll it be for you gentlemen?" You slurred out, leaning over the table where three men, seemingly impatient, where sitting.

Waiting wasn't actually your job at the Devil's Casino, yet you often found yourself carrying out those duties anyway, despite the managers actual disapproval. When you saw the Chaos apparent in the Casino, orders being missed, tables being unattended too, you knew you just had to chuck on a tightly fitted purple vest and get the job done yourself. But you enjoyed working the floors- the hustle and bustle of working orders, teasing and flirting with the customers- The ACT of it, there was no way you would actually have an interest in any of these freaks- the danger and thrill of the Casino floor, fighting of perverts, preventing the escape of debtors. You loved it. There was no place in Inkwell Isle quite like this Casino. Everywhere else had become almost boring. The day to day communal life of the people, living in constant harmony was nice… but you got no thrill from it anymore. You had lived happily once amongst the people of Inkwell Isle for a while, just living as a simple singer in the small bar, until a new Establishment had opened. Shortly after the Casino opened, a dapper dice-headed man, in a purple tailcoat had approached you, offering you a position as a Casino singer. You accepted immediately, and now, after working here for some time, you knew you could never go back.

"I wouldn't mind having you sweetheart~" One of the men slyly replied, you giving him a teasing grin in response.  
"Maybe later Honey, but you're gonna need to order some drinks first," You shot back at him, all three of them placing their orders, drooling over you as you left, rolling your eyes when your face was no longer visible to them. You enjoyed teasing, but teasing was as far as you were willing to go. You started making rounds to other tables, serving other, less responsive guests, and some sleazier guests that couldn't stop eyeing you up and down. As you busied yourself collecting drinks from the bar, you suddenly felt a large gloved hand on your shoulder, which spun you around to bring you face to face with your favourite of the two bosses.

"Darlin', don't ya have better things to be doing with ya time?" the deep voice drawled out, his eyes wondering from your face to your body, "You know how I feel about you working the floors, although that uniform does look mighty fine on ya…" he began to trail of a bit, before you quickly interjected.

"The big boss has no problem with me assisting in these duties. I know what time I have to be on stage and aren't you the one with better things to do? Such as running the craps table that I think you abandoned?" Your eyes darted between Dice's face and the table where people were currently playing, that wasn't being supervised. Dice looked less than impressed.

"Come on Doll. You can do as you please, but you're above this work," He told you before hastily returning to his table, a large grin on his face, immediately putting up his charming, betting man personality for the patrons to see.

Dice's eyes followed you while you continued to spread your charm around the casino floor. Every time he had caught you doing this extra work he would scold you and 'politely' recommend you not continue, for your own protection. Many of the girls who did work the floors did end up getting harassed in one way or another, since the Patron's of hell weren't exactly the most courteous and respectful customers you could get, and he didn't really want to see you get yourself into a sticky situation. In response you would often remind him that you were perfectly capable of defending yourself. King Dice didn't doubt it. In fact, he knew if any girl here could, it would be you. In fact the actual reason for him hating seeing you on the floor was the absolute jealousy he felt watching you batting eyes at these pathetic idiots, charming them with your sweet words. Of course, you on stage was not much better: he didn't appreciate the men's ogling gaze on your body, but your performances brought in plenty of fresh souls and he knew the Devil would never let you stop performing- that would just be poor business. But at the very least when you were on stage, he too was able to enjoy the full extent of your act.

You made your way back to the original three men you served, collecting their now empty glasses onto a tray, still treating them to your sweet charm. That is until you turned away and felt a pair of hands on your waist pulling you towards one of them men.

"Come on sweetheart, don't go just yet." He sniggered into your ear, "Me and the lads wanna play around with you for a bit~" His voice was dark and shady, dripping with ill-intentions. You yourself were more irritated than nervous, as the other two customers, started to circle you.

"Sir, I have a performance that I'm set to do in less than half the hour. I have no time to 'play' right now." You said to them, lips slightly pursued, but still remaining courteous. You wouldn't be courteous for much longer if this continued. The men instead circled you, and the one holding you from behind pressed something sharp and metal to your throat and it didn't take a genius to figure out what that was.

"Perhaps you misunderstood, girl, that wasn't a request." His voice came out as a growl, as the knife was pressed further into your skin, deep enough that you could feel something hot trickling down your throat seconds later. To hell with courtesy.

You swung the tray that was in your hand, three glasses dropping to the floor and shattering to pieces at the man holding you, spinning from his grasp and hitting him to the floor. You crouched in order to get another good swing at him when one of the other men grabbed at your arm in an attempt to pull you to your feet and towards him.

"You bitch!" He hissed, you quickly grabbing a shard of broken glass from the floor, lashing at him as the third man attempted to grab you from behind. You felt just a tad outmatched, 3 against 1 hardly seeming fair, but despite this you continued to give your best effort against your attackers, jabbing your elbow into the third mans stomach. Temporarily away from the three men's prying hands, you started to edge backwards slowly, a fiery haze in your eye as you stared them down, one man half dazed on the floor, the other clutching his arm that was bleeding heavily the third eying you back, but not daring to make a move on you, much to your surprise and confusion.

A confusion that continued to fill you until you found your back pressed against what felt like soft fur.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here?" their was a sinister air to the snarl that was spoken directly into your ear which caused a shiver to run up your spine. You stood your ground though, maintaining your dignity and class, refusing to show too much fear of the Devil.

"Deepest apologies boss," You said, turning your head slightly to find yourself face to face with him, less than an inch apart, a large grin spread across his face. You swear you could feel his tail brushing against your calf, starting to curl around it. "But I don't take kindly to being touched." You dropped the bloodied shard of glass, turning your attention back to the three men in front of you, two already having their backs to you in an attempt to run away, the other scrambling to get to his feet.

A deep, throaty sound came from the devil, resembling that of a laugh, as he signalled to some men to catch the three men attempting to escape, each of them pleading and begging as they were dragged away. "No. And I would be a bad boss if I didn't punish these fiends for their trespasses on your body," The Devil slurred, His hand moving to cup your chin so that you were looking him in the eye again. "Perhaps you should decide the punishment… I'm sure that wrath brimming inside you can think of something positively… _creative,_ " He snickered, pulling his hand away from you as King Dice rushed to your side.  
"Darlin, baby doll…" Dice huffed, pulling out a handkerchief from his coat pocket, "Goodness… are you alright?" He wiped the blood that you had forgotten was running down your throat away. "This is what I was tryin to avoid with you on the floors." He added a bit more sternly, yet, being no less gentle in his inspection to check if you had been hurt.

"I'm fine Sir, really," You told him, with a small smile, your voice reassuring and coaxing. You had a feeling Dice was more perturbed by the attack than you were, one hand working to quench your bleeding, the other gently holding your waist, an act that seemed more instinctual to you than something that Dice was doing intentionally.

"I shoulda never let them lay a hand on ya," Dice sighed, anger seeming to swell in his voice against the attackers and against himself, yet his eyes still maintained a soft look as he looked into your own.

"If you stopped them Dice," The devil drawled out, his voice heavy and lazy, "We never would have gotten to see this display of (Y/N)'s wrath." The Devil was still grinning at you, his eyes sparkling with excitement, "I certainly wouldn't mind seeing it again," he said almost suggestively, his eyes wondering around to room, "Although speaking of display's and performances… you should be on stage any minute now (Y/N)," he reminded you.

"Boss, considering the circumstances…" Dice started before the Devil cut him off.

"Don't make excuses for her Dice, she has a job to do." The devil stated, giving you one last smirk before he turned on his heels, stalking away. "You have 15 minutes (Y/N)," you heard his voice ring as he walked away.

"Will you be alright to perform Darlin?" Dice asked, concern still lacing his voice. "If you missed it just this once I sure I could convince the B…" You sighed with a slight laugh, cutting Dice of by gently placing your finger to his lips.

"I'll be ok Dice," You said, almost affectionately, "It's my fault it happened anyway- for not listening to your warning anyway~" You teased, as you turned to head back stage to get ready. His hand slid down your arm as you walked curling around your wrist, stopping you in your tracks temporarily. You raised your eyebrows at him, still with a that teasing smirk on your face, silently encouraging him to explain his actions.

"Don't you ever say this was your fault, got it baby doll?" He said, his voice hinging on becoming stern again, his grip on your wrist tight. You nodded in response, almost speechless.

"Alright… thank you Sir." Your voice was soft, and for a moment you both stared into each other's eyes in silence. That was until dice nodded his head, releasing your wrist, his signature grin returning to his face.

"Knock 'em dead darling," he said turning back to his craps table, where he would get a good view of your performance, as you headed backstage, a proud smile on your face, trying to hide your growing blush.


	2. Stage Presence

(This chapter get's into some details about the reader's backstory and about their regenerative abilities)

 _Black and Red. Everything was Black and red. The combined scent of heavy smoke, cinnamon and myrrh rested upon you and you clamoured out of the thick suffocating ash that was threatening to consume you. You gasped for breath as you finally escaped your murky confines, layers upon layers of ash covering your fresh, new figure. You couldn't remember anything- nothing about how you had gotten into this situation, where you were or why you were there. All you had were these thoughts, that kept repeating over and over in your head: You had lived a long full life and then, like any other creature, you died. You had now risen from the ashes again, reborn. Your name is (Y/N) (L/N). This is your second life-span._

You were quite glad that your Dressing Room backstage was separate from the other performers at the Casino. Being able to get changed and ready without being provoked or hassled by the other's, due to the competitive nature of the stage and the need to be the best, was something that you were greatly appreciative of. Having stripped out of the waiting Uniform and slipping into something a bit more seductive- a long, sparkling red dress with a slit running down from the top of your thigh- you sat in front of your mirror, fixing your hair into an appropriately flattering style. You looked at the cut that ran neatly across your neck- one slender white line, with glimpses of scarlet still permeating through. It wouldn't do. No. You were meant to look perfect on stage, dazzling, flawless. You weren't flawless like this. You rummaged around your desk, searching for a lighter or match of any sort, unsuccessful in your pursuit.

"Three minutes (Y/N)!" A rasping voice called out to you through your dressing room door, which immediately prompted to dart after said voice.

"Wait, wait! Wheezy!" You called after her, swinging your door open, in a dramatic flurry. He sighed, the cigars back to you at the moment before he turned to face you with a mocking look of uninterest. Truth be told, Wheezy was probably your closest friend within the Casino, one of the few employees who completely accepted your dramatic, hot-headed side.

"What do you need (Y/N)?" He asked in a bored tone. It was sarcastic and you both knew it. He was just teasing you for freaking out minutes before your performance.

"Your lighter. Pronto," You said extending you arm before smiling sweetly and quickly adding on a "Please?" to the end.

He quickly rummaged through the pockets of his suit jacket before passing it over to you, you immediately holding the burning flame up to the wound across your throat. The flames licked sweetly at the cut, what others would normally perceive as a intense burning sensation instead feeling to you like a mere tickle as your wound closed itself up and the scar healed to nothing.

"Yeah. I heard about that," Wheezy stated matter of factly, giving you an almost concerned look. "Tough job being a woman here, ain't it?"

You nodded, handing back his lighter, which his immediately slipped back into his pocket. "It can be sometimes…" you said with a slight gulp, images of the hunger in those three men's eyes flashing into your head. That hunger that you knew would be emulated in almost every man watching you perform tonight, the hunger you had seen in the eyes of all the men who had watched you every other night. Wheezy gives you a sympathetic smile, grabbing a black cardigan from a nearby hat-rack and tossing it at you.

"Put that on. Just to cover you up for a little bit of your show. Don't want them seeing too much of you, do we (Y/N)?" he said, his smile curling into a more knowing grin, almost as if he had read your mind and discovered your anxieties.

"Thanks, Wheezy," you rolled you eyes, sarcastically, pulling the cardigan on, giving him a playful nudge on the shoulder as you walked passed him to the west wing of the stage. You were truly thankful to have an ally in the Casino amongst the employees. To have someone you could actually trust in this den of sin. The curtains were lowered, and you knew that was your queue to get into position, as you strolled onto the stage, positioning yourself on a velvet sofa that lay directly in the centre view. You could hear Hopus Pocus' voice announcing your presence and show from through the curtains, the cheering already beginning to start before you had even been seen. The curtain's raised and the stage lights, while blinding, didn't faze. Cat-calls and whistles filled your ears and became all you could hear, your own sweet voice not even registering in your mind. You tried to block out the intruding thoughts of what the men watching were thinking, tried to ignore their lustful stares boring straight through you, purely trying to concentrate on your performance. While you weren't a stripper, more of a classy burlesque performer, your cardigan did end up discarded on the floor- you knew what your audience wanted.

The stage was far more terrifying to you than the floors- being this exposed to everyone. But the fear you felt only made the experience more thrilling, more exciting and you knew that you could never go back to your simple life in the isle. You loved the risk. You loved the feeling of being wanted, but never having to actually give out to your audience. Yes, working at this casino was the most terrifying and thrilling thing you had ever done, and you wouldn't trade it for anything else.

King Dice was hardly paying attention to the game of Craps he was running, his eyes solely focused on you. Sure, words of encouragement to his player still spilled from his mouth, but they were more of an automatic response rather than him actually concentrating on his game. The dress you were wearing was hugging your body in absolutely all the right places, your hair flowing perfectly, your face perfection in his eyes. His mind was racing with fantasies of you- of everything he wanted to do to you at this exact moment. He did wish that you were performing for him and him only- the others here didn't deserve to see your magnificence.

Scanning your audience, you caught King Dice's gaze and gave him a quick wink and grin, never ceasing in your singing and act. As your show grew to a close and you blew a quick kiss into your audience it crossed your mind that perhaps not all the lustful stares were bad.


	3. The Break Room

Having done your fair share of service, after changing into something more comfortable, you headed to the break room, not quite feeling like retiring to your own bedroom yet, but also deciding against staying backstage (An argument between you and Pirouletta was bound to break out, her being a diva, and you normally retaliating immediately since you perhaps, maybe, sometimes had a bit of a temper). You had hoped to find some company within the breakroom, but alas, most of the employees were still out on the floors or completing shifts. You sighed, deciding it was best to leave seeing no point in staying you were just going sit doing nothing- you could sit doing nothing in your room. But as you turned towards the door it had just quietly creaked open, King Dice stepping into the room closing the door behind him. Perhaps you could stay a little while longer.

"Greetings and Salutations, sir," you said with a smile, leaning against a nearby wall in an attempt to be coy. You hoped it was working. From the way Dice was looking at you, you assumed it was. His grin planted on his face as he closed some of the distance between the two of you, till he was directly in front of you.

"You did a brilliant job up there- Your performance was exceptional especially considering the circumstances," He praised, before a more confused look crossed his face. You were about to thank him when one of his hands cupped your chin, raising your face, the other gently running a finger across your throat, the silky feeling of his glove lightly tickling you. "That healed up quickly darlin," he told you, his eyes raisin from your neck to your own (E/C) orbs. You let out a light chuckle, in order to quickly brush aside Dice's concern. Nobody (except for Wheezy who was particularly good at keeping a secret and you suspected the Devil might know) knew about your regenerative abilities, and it wasn't something you really spread about. If people knew you couldn't really die, then they were more likely to attempt to kill you or put you in harms way since 'It's not like you can die, so why not?'. While near-death experiences were something you found thrilling, it wasn't like you wanted them to happen all the time. You quickly fumbled for an excuse.

"Oh I just got Hopus to perform a little healing magic backstage," You lied, taking advantage of the fact that Hopus Pocus did have a number of magical abilities, "I didn't like the idea of going on stage with such an imperfection- and Hopus was more than happy to oblige." He seemed to believe that. He didn't have any reason why he shouldn't believe that excuse after all, there didn't seem to be any other reasonable explanation to how your semi-slit throat had recovered.

He just nodded, a relieved look in his eye. He hardly moved from his position though, hand still cupping your chin, the other now against the wall. He felt so close to you, his body mere inches away. "Nothing could every make ya anything less than perfect, Baby doll," He told you, his emerald eyes full of sincerity. You could feel the blush spread across your cheek as you racked your mind for something clever or witty to reply to no avail.

"You're too kind, boss," You managed to mumble out, very aware of the feeling of his body slowly pressing against your own. His eyes lowered to your lips. You knew where this was going, and you made no effort to stop his advances, genuinely not wanting him to stop. His hand dipped down to pull your waist against him, his head lowering so that your lips were almost brushing.

"DICE. WHERE IN HELL ARE YOU. GET BACK TO THE FLOORS. NOW." The growl seemed to echo through the Casino, and you and Dice were very quick to break apart, almost as if nothing had happened. The breakroom flew open for the devil to see you and Dice, standing A few feet apart, looking more like you were just caught in idle conversation then anything else.

"Get to it Dice," The Devil said, his voice suddenly deceptively calm, the glare in his eye unyielding though. You supposed it probably was bad business for Dice to off the floors for too long, he was essential in maintaining the games and keeping the employees in check.

Dice seemed unfazed by the Devils irritation, seemingly since he'd probably have dealt with it a number of times over the years he had been in his service. In fact, Dice just grinned widely, somewhat mischievously, his reply sounding almost arrogant. "Of Course Boss, I'll be right out. I was just checking on (Y/N)," he told him, giving a quick, extravagant gesture in your direction before walking toward the door. The devil just seemed more irritated. Before he left though he glanced back over his shoulder at you. "Take care of yourself tonight, alright Darlin?" he said, in a considerably gentler voice.

You nodded, the corner of your mouth pulling up into a smirk. "Yes sir." You said in a playful tone, as Dice closed the door, leaving you alone with the big boss


	4. The Second Circle

"Alright, let's go (Y/N)," The devil lulled out, turning to the doors leading away from the Casino to the more private quarter's of the building. While he seemed to expect you to follow him, you were quite hesitant in moving.

"Where to, boss?" You tried to sound confident still standing your ground, as the devil paused while opening the door, his back turned to you as he let out what you assumed was a deep sigh. Frustration was clearly emitting from him and you were starting to wonder if you had done something wrong or to irritate him.

He spoke to you as if he was speaking to a child. "I did tell you I would let you punish those sinners, right?" He turned his head so that he was looking at you, the angle of his neck making you feel quite uncomfortable, it twisting almost a full 360 degrees. "Come now Wrath," he cooed, grotesquely sweet and mocking, "I want to see that fire in you again." He flashed a sharp, toothy grin, holding the door open invitingly to you. You weren't quite sure you wanted to follow. Punish them yourself? You didn't know if you could really muster up the enough sadistic hatred to give the devil the show he obviously wanted. Needless to say though, you weren't going to disobey direct orders from the boss. You flashed him a innocent, gentle smile heading through the door.

"I'll give it my best shot, boss, but I'm sure you won't be that impressed," you told him, masking your nerves with flirting.

"We'll see about that," He snickered, menace seeming to fill the halls as he stepped through them and you took to following him down the private areas of the Casino. You had been through these halls before, as you did reside within the living quarters, but you soon found yourself travelling into unknown territory, deeper into the depths of to the building until you were almost certain you weren't really inside the Casino anymore. A chill crept up your spine as you wondered if it was really a good idea to follow the devil to what you could only assume by the slowly changing scenery of the hallway and candle light to a barren wasteland and spitfire. You hadn't visited hell before. You knew is was accessible through the Casino but you never had enough bravery or stupidity to actually seek it out yourself. The Devil though, moved through the changed surroundings with the confidence to be expected of the master of Hell and darkness, seeming to know the place like the back of your hands. You had descended deep enough into the now obvious pits of hell to hear the cacophony of noise, screams, pleads, begs and sobs filling your ear, and you resisted every temptation to just cover your ears and block out the painful sounds. You became more cautious of your steps not wanting to step into or onto anything unpleasant or worse.

The Devil seemed to notice the way you were faltering and lagging behind him as he soon stopped in his track extending his hand behind him, beckoning you forward. Hastily you quickened your gait, till you were right behind him and ready as you could be to keep travelling forward. What you weren't quite expecting was for him to grab onto you hand, gripping to it tightly. You could feel the claw of him thumb gently rubbing against the back of your hand.

"Let's keep up the pace, shall we?" he rasped, a glint in his eyes that gave you the impression that he was enjoying this more than he should have been. His hand was a cool contrast to the scalding heat within hell, but heat wasn't something you were worried about in the first place. You nodded as he practically dragged you, as the imagery of hell only got worse- barely discernible figures of what you thought were people, sinners, being tortured in unbelievably crude, sickening ways. You tried to distract yourself from the horrible scenes unfolding before you, tried to escape into a fantasy of perhaps what you could have been doing right now if the Devil didn't decide to storm into the Breakroom. You tried to wonder how far you and Dice might have went, the way he might have touched you, kissed you, how his hands and lips would feel on your body… but despite your efforts you couldn't escape the reality of what was happening right now. You didn't know how much longer you could really bare this and finally dared to raise your voice.

"How… How much deeper are we going to go?" You stammered out, as politely as possible.

You managed to elicit a low chuckle from the devil and he pulled you further into the reaches of hell. "Oh, my dear (Y/N), sweet wrath," he spoke to you as if you were a child once again, something you didn't quite appreciate, but also found was warranted by your naively questioning, "We're only currently in the second circle of nine and we'll only be going as far as the edge of this circle," He explained, his voice almost sweet, "The only people here are the ones who committed the sin of lust and thus this is where we'll find your men." He stopped dead in his tracks, which almost caused you to stumble, seemingly for no good reason. He merely leaned in close to you, whispering caressingly into your ear, "You've been holding up so well, My Dear, I must say I'm impressed." You shivered at the feeling of his breath on your neck, unsure on how to even respond at all to his… compliment? You were almost relieved that you didn't have to reply, as seconds later, emerging from the rest of the mass of tortured bodies, three men were dragged out by Imps towards were you and the devil were. One imp went and laid an assortment of tools, sharp objects, blades and devices at your feet, which you could only assume was at your disposal in the act of punishing the men. Their pleading rose above the rest of the screams around hell and became the only thing you could distinguish and make out.

"Please…" The one you knew to be the ringleader, the one who cut up your throat begged. "Please don't do this… Please miss… please…" The other two dared not raise their voice, merely cowering and whimpering next to him. You immediately felt sickened by his sobbing. Now he begs. Now he's sobbing. Calling you Miss and being respectful. Now, when facing the consequences, the punishment for his sins, does he feel regret. Only now does he feel remorse.

You felt no mercy for him.

You let out a light chuckle, your eyes half lidded as you stared down onto him. "I don't recall you ever stopping when I had requested you leave me alone," You told him your voice calm, composed, deadly. Your lips twitched up into a smirk, and your vaguely aware of the Devil's deep throaty laugh from directly behind you.

You could see the man shrinking under your gaze, trembling and shaking. "Please… Miss… I'm begging you… I swear… I'd never do it again! Never again to you…" he whimpered. You felt your rage boiling inside you, and without even realising it you had a knife in your hand and you had gashed him across the face.

"Never again to Me?" You hissed at him, as he stifled his scream from the pain as you stabbed his hand into the floor. "I'll make sure you never touch anyone again." You spoke softly and calmly, but your eyes told a different story, fire blazing wildly and rapidly in them. You fumbled around and grabbed whatever sharp object you felt first, puncturing through his other hand before one more sweet idea came to your mind, as you listened to his sobbing and cries of pain. You pulled the knife out of his hand and held it to his throat, digging it deep into him and dragging it tediously slowly across his neck, his pleads never seeming to stop. When you had finally pulled the knife away, leaving his a bloodied mess, you turned you attention to the other two, becoming aware of the feeling of something grabbing at your waist and soft fur nuzzling against your neck.

"You're doing so well my sweet Wrath," You heard the deep voice coo into your ear as you towered over the men, "Don't stop, baby, don't stop."

You wanted to stop the torture, but with the devil whispering so sweetly to you, you found yourself unable to.


	5. The Nine Circles

Your anger drained out of you. The messes of bodies lying in front of you seemed lifeless and cold. You would almost felt a pang of guilt, except that you knew that they were destined for hell anyway. They would be tortured for this eternity and what difference did it make it if was you getting your revenge rather than just being the Devil and his minions. It made no difference at all. You were pulled, your back against the bosses' chest. His hands rubbed circles around your waist, his claws gently caressing you over your clothing.

"I knew you wouldn't disappoint me, " he spoke deeply and melodically, almost like a purr as you didn't resist his touch. It occurred to you that if you did dare to try to pull away or could practically be a death wish or the immortal equivalent. "you performed beautifully, my dear," he told you, his hand beginning to drift slightly towards your breast.

You thought this was the perfect time to start speaking-it's not as if the devils touch didn't feel good, it just felt... Unnatural.

"they're not dead right? " you asked, still keeping a calm tone to your voice. "there was no way I could kill them down here." It wasn't a particular worry to you whether they were dead or not, more just a curiosity of how things worked in Hell.

The Devil hands left your waist as he slunk around so that he was standing in front of you. You had a suspicion that he would have preferred to just continue touching you uninterrupted, but you had already ruined the mood with your question.

"Nothing can die down here, wrath, " he drawled out, a sadistic sort of smile on his face. "it would ruin the fun. If they could die, then it would be an escape- a way out of the pain. Their as immortal as you and I, my sweet. " he had a knowing look in his eye, but you weren't really surprised. You knew that he would have known. Like the Devil wouldn't know everything there is to know about his employees.

"Yes, I thought so," you told him, making no attempts to even argue your immortality. You were somewhat hesitant on asking the next question though. "can... Can we head back to the Casino soon? " you asked, wanting to escape yourself from the screams and the cries and from horrific imagery of hell. It would be good to get away from the sight of the three mutilated bodies in the floor, more because the look of the men disgusted you than remorse for your actions.

"if you insist, " the devil rolled his eyes, grabbing your hand which you only just realised was covered in blood. You might need to wash that off when you get back, not that many people in the Casino would question why you were covered in blood. He started to lead you back through the first two circles of hell, the heat and cacophony slowly subsiding with every step you took in the direction away. Your curiosity got the better of you at this moment, as well as the need to keep the boss talking.

"There are 9 circles to hell then? Any reason for the particular layout?" you asked him, glancing IN his direction and rather to where you were stepping for once. For reasons unknown you felt much safer and less nervous walking hell when being led by hand by the Master of It.

He didn't seem fazed by your questioning. In fact, he actually seemed more so pleased by your interest in what would really be his primary job and what was probably what he considered moat enjoyable in his life.

"Each level deeper, dear, has worse punishments for people whose sins are more severe. Lust is considered the least grievous sin as it is simply people giving into weakness and temptation," he turned his head to grin at you, his thumb still gently rubbing your hand. "your men though, resorted to using violence in order to have you, " Your face had reddened as you adverted your gaze slightly. His thin, forked tongue ran across his lips as he looked at you before continuing. "Violence is considered to be one of the worst sins, this their punishments are more severe. Those who commit acts of violence would normally be sent to the 7th circle, but as their actions were more lust driven than violence driven, they only got sent to the worst part of the second circle. "

You nodded, taking in the information. A question came to your mind, one that you weren't sure you really wanted the answer to.

"Am I destined for hell? " your voice was softer than normal, as the question escaped your lips.

In return you were treated to the gentle, menacing chuckle that came from the devil. "If your soul was anything but immortal..." he took your chin in free hand, temporarily stopping his movements, looking deep into your eyes, as If searching for some answers, "You could go either way. You have a good heart, but... " his voice lulled and was heavy, but a grin did cross his face. "that Wrath of yours does get the better of you... And the whole fifth circle is dedicated to that particular sin." you refrained from gulping, clearly nervous, afraid. Obviously, you didn't want to suffer such a fate, didn't want eternal torture and damnation. His hand moved so that it was cupping your cheek, his thumb tracing your jawline. "But, since you'll never die, you never will get an afterlife and you can sin as you please consequence free." His grin widened, his eyes half-lidded and dark, "So don't you ever get rid of that fire, understood (Y/N)? It's rare to find an immortal who can entertain me as you do, and you don't want to displease me…" You had hardly noticed that had slipped so that it was around your neck at this point and you found yourself nodding frantically. You certainly did not want to displease him.

"Of course not, boss, wouldn't dream of it," You choked out, hoping that would appease him.

It did.

His grip loosened from your neck and immediately glided down your arm to take your hand. It made you nervous when you thought of how quickly he could switch between being gentle and sweet and rough and violent.

"That's a good girl," He purred, as you finally found yourself away from the horrors and back into the familiar territory of the private quarters of the Casino.

"Well… the nights still young (Y/N)," The devil smirked, continuing to lead you where he wanted you to be. "How about we step into my office to play a little game?"


	6. Strip Tease

A/N: Gosh, this was a longer chapter than I expecting. So glad I didn't merge this with the previous chapter like I originally planned. Just a quick warning about gunshots and gun wounds in this chapter! Also this isn't a lemon... yet. It was going to be, but after considering the plot, it would make sense for the first lemon to be between Dice and the Reader, so stay tuned for that! And Enjoy!

It seemed like a terrible idea. To play a game with the devil. Alone. In his office. Red alerts and blaring alarms seemed to be going off in your brain, warning you against stepping into that office, if you valued your health and safety. Dice's words to take care of yourself tonight circled in your head, the thoughts of imminent danger in accepting this offer absolutely apparent. You don't think you've ever been so thrilled in your life.

"Sure, sounds fun," You said coolly, and despite your brains best efforts to stop you, you found yourself stepping through the door that the devil held open with elegant and grace. The office was very lavishly decorated, red painted walls and wooden floors, a black crystal chandelier hanging from the rooftop. Painting's which you decided were probably best not to actually look at filled the spaces on the walls as did the large oak bookshelf filled with an assortment of books which you also thought was in your best interest not to read. And of course, there was the large desk that occupied the centre of the room, coins and cash neatly organised to the corner of the desk, a pure gold throne with velvet cushioning on one side, two black leather wing chairs on the opposite side. You could hear the door sliding shut into position, as you found yourself completely alone with the boss. You could feel his eyes piercing into the back of your neck as you admired his office space, your stance poised with as much suave as you really could have in this situation. "So what sort of game were you thinking?" You asked, a hint of a smile on your face as the devil took his place on his throne and gestured for you to sit in one of the adjacent chairs, you immediately taking up his offer.

"Poker," he said, simply enough, starting to rummage around in the drawers of his desk, seemingly to search for a pack of cards. You had to say you were disappointed. Was that truly the best that the lord of all evil could muster up. Well, since he enjoyed your fire and attitude, you were sure he wouldn't mind if you were to voice your opinion, right?

"Aw, how dull," you spoke in long, lazy syllables, resting your elbow onto the desk, leaning your face against your palm. The devil just looked at you, somewhat amused by your actions. You were right. He definitely was enjoying your need for thrill.

"Let's up the antics then, shall we?" He said, ceasing in his search placing a pack of cards onto the desk. "The loser of each round needs to strip of a piece of clothing."

So that was the devil's intentions. You looked down at yourself. You were wearing clothing- Enough Clothing to last you a good number of rounds in fact. You know who wasn't wearing clothing? The Devil.

"That hardly seems fair," You turned more teasing, still leaning forward on his desk, a smirk on your face, "Sure... I can strip... but what do I get if I win?" You managed to get that low chuckle from the devil again, and you came to realise you quite like the sound of it- it was very pleasant to the ear.

"If I lose," He began, eyeing you down, your gazes almost fighting for dominance, with your refusal to back down, "I will expose the parts of myself that I don't normally display."

That got your curiosity going. Now you really wanted to play this game. Except you didn't, because Poker was still kinda boring.

"Alright, I'm in... I just still don't think there's enough... the risk to the game... Plus I'm certain you can outcheat me every round," You sighed dramatically, as if you were still bored by his propositions. You were probably taking this a bit to far, but it was fun, messing with the devil.

Except he still seemed pleased by your response, not at all perturbed by your feigned disinterest.

"I was trying to take it easy on you, dear," he slurred out, grinning from ear to ear. He took the pack of cards of the table, replacing it immediately with a gun, and a pack of bullets. This certainly had more danger to it already. While he loaded a single bullet into the cylinder and gave it a spin he explained, "Russian Roulette. We'll take turns. If the bullet doesn't come out of the barrel, then you remove a piece of clothing and I reveal a body part. Entertaining enough for you, sweet Wrath?" You felt like he was testing you now. He obviously had been wanting for you to argue with him with the poker, this seeming to be what he was hoping for from the beginning. You weren't about to back down, even in the face of a 'death experience' and pain.

"Much better," You said, lowering your eyelids at him. He pushed the gun across the table to you. You didn't want to show weakness or hesitation. Though your heart was racing at the possible consequences of this game, whether the bullet fired on not, you still refused to back down. You placed the muzzle against your temple and pulled the trigger.

Nothing.

You pushed the gun across the table towards the devil, who had enjoyment gleaming in his eyes and a mischievous grin on his face. You were going to strip in the slowest way you could though. You merely took the ribbon that was tied around your collar and pulled it off.

"Your turn," You spoke, staring him in the eyes again. He took the gun, re-spinning the cylinder, before proceeding to shoot himself all while maintaining eye contact. Nothing once again. You noticed another arm protruding from the left side of his body. So, he was going to play it slow as well. Your heart was pounding as you found yourself spinning the cylinder. You knew now that breaking eye-contact showed fear and you refused to do that. You pulled the trigger and no gunshot filled the room. You stripped of your jacket, and the devil's imagination was already starting to go wild, him mentally undressing you further. This back and forth continued, the excitement continued, the continuous pounding of your chest never ceased. Despite no blood being spilt yet, the thrill absolute rush of playing with a weapon that could take away a person's life filled you to the brim.

You found yourself, after pulling the trigger for a fifth time, just starting to get to the interesting part of your strip tease, as you slid the gun back over to your boss and went to remove your shirt, unbuttoning each button agonisingly slow. It was almost cruel. Yet the Devil didn't say a word or make any movements to hurry you up, patiently watching your every movement. When you had finally slipped off your shirt and tossed it aside you raised your gaze back up to the devil who was making sure to examine your upper-body very carefully, running his eyes from your collar-bone to your still covered breasts and down your stomach and hips. He licked his lips, a slight smirk present on his face as he basked in your figure.

You gave him your most coy, teasing smile. "Well... hate to distract you from your view..." You were feeling particularly courageous right now, "But I do believe it's your turn." The Devil currently had 6 arms. He had to run out of arms soon, right? Then you would have your chance to see some of the devil's more interesting body parts- which you definitely only wanted to see out of sheer curiosity about the devil's anatomy and for absolutely no other reason... obviously.

The Devil's gaze didn't even move from your body, him just taking the gun lazily into his hand, not even bothering to spin the cylinder, and pulling the trigger when the muzzle was neatly resting against his temple. When no bullet pierced his head, he placed the gun back onto the table, something new beginning to shape its way out of his body- from his back to be specific. While it took longer than the rest of his body parts to appear, what you saw before you could be described as nothing less than magnificent. His wings spanned through almost the whole length of the office and while it's size intimidated you, what you found more disturbing was how broken and disfigured they looked, most of the feathers being burnt off, the ones that remained at unusual angles. The frame of the wing itself was twisted and had clearly been broken, the scars of previous gashes white against it's leathery black skin. You couldn't help but stare- this was the kind of thing you were interested in seeing.

The Boss obviously noticed your inability to tear your eyes away from the newly emerged wings, and took the opportunity to speak, as your hands fumbled to find the gun on the table without actually looking at it.

"Let's take a little break now, hmm, (Y/N)?" He cooed, taking the gun from your grasp, the grin never leaving his face as he placed it right in front of him on the table. "Come here, my dear," He beckoned you towards him, and you not wanting to disobey the boss, immediately obliged wordlessly, still examining the spectacle before you. Once you had made your way around the table and in front of the devil, you found one pair of hands pulling you into his lap. You were a bit surprised by the intrusion, his hands cold and leathery on your waist. You blinked a couple of times, looking him in the eye, but nothing seemed to put him of his goal, as another pair of hand to run up your stomach as the ones on your waist started rubbing circles. You stifled a moan as the devil began to speak.

"What do you think, (Y/N)," He asked speaking in a low purr, his eyes scanning your face. You were hesitant, but you raised you hands and very softly ran it along one of the feathers, the feather itself was silky and smooth, yet the edges felt coarse and like dust. You felt as if you put even the slightest bit more pressure in your touch that it would crumble to pieces.

"Beautiful..." You whispered. They were beautiful, in a twisted way. The Devil just sighed, his hands still roaming your body the third pair of hands finding it's way to your breasts, him taking advantage of your distraction to start massaging them.

"They were..." He muttered out, his eyes drifting back to your figure. When you were about to question him on what he meant by that, his grip on your waist suddenly became tighter, pulling you so that you were firmly pressed against his body. Using your surprise to his advantage this time, taking you off guard he pressed his lips against yours, keeping a strong grip on you as his way of preventing you from pulling away. You didn't attempt to pull away though, both out of fear of your boss and sheer shock preventing you from actually processing that getting out of his grasp was an option. He bit down roughly on your upper lip, eliciting a gasp from you, giving him entrance for his forked tongue to explore your mouth. His hands never ceased in caressing and feeling up your body and you became acutely aware of his wings starting to close around the two of you, encompassing you both in the embrace. You, deciding that an action from you was necessary, wrapped your arms around your neck, pulling yourself closer onto him and deepening the kiss, earning yourself a groan of approval from the boss. You were completely unsure of what was happening, but you found yourself immobilised to resist. One of his hands had begun to slowly drift down into your skirt, when everything finally stopped to the abrupt sound of knocking on the door.

"Boss?" The voice of Dice emerged, and you immediately withdrew from the kiss, looking to the door. The Devil had a huge scowl on his face as his wings slunk back into his body, his hand abruptly getting removed from yours.

"Come in, Dice," The Devil growled, giving you mere seconds to quickly move from the Bosses lap, toss on your jacket in a weak attempt to cover up and slink back into your chair. When Dice emerged through the door, he clearly must have noticed your flustered, red face and the Devil's clear irritation as he scanned the room with one eyebrow raised. You hoped that he wouldn't notice your discarded shirt lying on the floor.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked, clearly confused. There was enough space between you and the devil for him not to suspect anything, but the tension hanging in the room told him otherwise.

"We were playing Russian Roulette," The Devil said in a bored tone, but flashing a grin to you. "You're welcome to join us." The Devil's cover up was certainly smoother than yours would ever have been, and you certainly appreciated him taking charge of the situation.

"I'll pass," Dice said, turning his gaze to you as your hand sneakily finished buttoning up your jacket, "I have an aversion to being shot... I don't think you should being playing a game with such high risks darlin... especially after the incident tonight you should be getting some rest." Rather than being suspicious of you, Dice seemed more concerned. Your face reddened further.

"It's alright Dice. I've managed to survive thus far," you told him, a sincere smile crossing your face as you tried to ease his concerns. It felt nice, having someone worry about you the way Dice did.

"Speaking of which," the Devil interrupted, pushing the gun towards you. "It is your turn, wrath dear." You stared at the gun, more hesitant this time now that Dice was here. He seemed to bring out your need for self-preservation, which was perhaps a good thing. But then... you still didn't want to disappoint the Devil, so you gingerly took the gun into your hands

"Darlin... you don't need to continue..." Dice interjected, noticing the fear that seemed to be filling you this time.

The Devil refused to let you get out of this though. "Come on, (Y/N), you can do it. You were doing so well before," He purred, egging you on.

"Boss," Dice's voice was stern as if scolding the Devil for his actions, but you had enough fear of the Devil to do as he instructed. Forgetting to spin the cylinder, you pressed the muzzle against your temple.

"(Y/N)? Darlin', you don't have to do this," Dice began before you gently began to reassure him.

"It's alright sir, It's not like it's going to kill me," You let out a light laugh before pulling the trigger. The gunshot filled the air, and you felt the searing pain of the bullet tearing through your head. Your thoughts and mind started to go hazy, but the last things you remember before passing out was the noise of arguing between your two bosses, and the feeling of soft fur holding a lighter to the wound on your head.


End file.
